Star Trek starship miniatures
Licensed Star Trek starship miniatures have been produced by a number of companies since the early 1970s, providing fans with scaled replicas of many starships from the Star Trek universe. These replicas have been produced from a wide variety of different materials. Some miniatures are functional devices, some are intended as toys, novelties, and gaming accessories, while others are strictly decorative. Electronics * CherryTree * CIC Video * Coleco * * Dream Cheeky * Fametek * Fun Source * Hallmark Keepsake * Hammacher Schlemmer * IPI Toys * Lenovo * ''Star Trek Mega Mini Kits'' (Running Press) * Stern Pinball * TeleMania * ThinkGeek * Top Banana * Underground Toys * Wesco * Williams Electronic Games * Willitts Designs Gaming miniatures * ''Star Trek 50th Anniversary Risk'' * (Modiphius) * ''Star Trek: Ascendancy'' * ''Star Trek: Attack Wing'' * ''Star Trek Catan'' * ''Star Trek Continuum Edition Monopoly'' * ''Star Trek: Expeditions'' * ''Star Trek: Fleet Captains'' * ''Star Trek: Frontiers'' * ''Star Trek Game'' (1979) * ''Star Trek Klingon Edition Monopoly'' * ''Star Trek Limited Edition Monopoly'' * ''Star Trek Panic'' * [[Star Trek Scene It?|''Star Trek Scene It?]] * [[Star Trek: Tactics|''Star Trek: Tactics]] * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Chess Game'' * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Collector's Edition Monopoly'' * ''Star Trek: The Role Playing Game'' ** Amarillo Design Bureau ** Citadel Miniatures ** FASA ** GameScience ** RAFM Miniatures and Games ** Ral Partha Enterprises ** Rawcliffe ** Task Force Games ** Tsukuda Hobby * ''Star Trek Trivia Game'' * ''Trivial Pursuit: Star Trek 50th Anniversary Edition'' Replicas * Aoshima * [[The Bradford Exchange|Bradford Exchange Star Trek Figurine Collection (The)]] * Chronicle Collectibles ‡ * eFX Collectibles * * Franklin Mint * ''Guardians of the Federation Collection'' (Hamilton Collection) * [[Master Replicas|Master Replicas Limited, Signature, and Commemorative Editions]] * ''Official Star Trek Fan Club'' starships (John Eaves and Legends in 3 Dimensions) * [[The Official Star Trek The Next Generation: Build the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|''Official Star Trek The Next Generation: Build The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D (The)]] (De Agostini) † * [[Quantum Mechanix|QMx ''Artisan, Collector's Scale, Metalworks, and Mini Masters]] (Quantum Mechanix and Loot Crate) * RS Owens * [[Legends in 3 Dimensions|''Ships Of Star Trek (The)]] (Legends in 3 Dimensions) * ''Star Trek: Discovery The Official Starships Collection (Eaglemoss Collections) * ''Star Trek Figurine Collection'' (The Bradford Exchange/Hawthorne Village) * ''Star Trek Online'' (Mixed Dimensions/GamePrint, Eaglemoss Collections/Hero Collector ‡) * ''Star Trek Solid Sterling Silver Starships Collection'' (Franklin Mint) * ''Star Trek: The Experience'' (John Eaves and Legends in 3 Dimensions) * Star Trek: The Next Generation Build The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D (Eaglemoss Collections/Hero Collector) * ''Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection'' (Eaglemoss Collections/Hero Collector and De Agostini) * ''USS Enterprise NCC-1701 Collection'' (Hawthorne Village) in 1977]] Toys * Applause * Azrak-Hamway International * Bif Bang Pow! * Coop (The) * Corgi † * Dinky * Enesco * Ertl * Galoob * Hot Wheels (Mattel) * Kre-O (Hasbro) * ''Legends of Star Trek'' (Johnny Lightning) * [[Mega Bloks|Mega Bloks Showcase and Signature Series]] (Mattel) * Mego * ''Metal Earth'' starship kits (Fascinations) * ''Micro Machines'' (Galoob) * ''Minimates'' starships (Diamond Select Toys) * Nerd Block * Playmates electronic starships * Remco * [[Revell-Monogram|Revell Mini starship kits]] * ''Ships Of The Line'' (AMT) * South Bend (Milton Bradley) * ''Starship Legends'' (Art Asylum) * ''Star Trek Champions'' (Racing Champions) * ''Star Trek: Discovery Fleet Flyers (Gentle Giant Toys) * * [[Fighter Pods|''Star Trek Fighter Pods]] (Hasbro) * ''Star Trek: Innerspace Series'' (Playmates Toys) * ''Star Trek: Strike Force'' (Playmates Toys) * Titan Merchandise Aircraft and rockets * Estes Industries * Quest Aerospace * Spin Master * Tyco R/C Food premiums * Burger King * Dairy Queen * General Mills * KFC * Hungry Jack's * Nabisco * Pizza Hut * Snapco Gashapon series * ''1/7000 Scale Star Trek Official Museum Series'' (Romando) * ''SF Movie Selection - Star Trek Vol. 1'' (Konami) * ''Star Trek Federation Ships & Alien Ships Collection'' (Furuta) * ''Star Trek Fleet Collection 1'' (F-Toys) Novelties * Airfresh UK * Anovos * Basic Fun * becker&mayer! * Cosrich * Creata International * DecoPac * Diener Industries * Eight Innovation Ltd * Euromark * Insight Editions (IncrediBuilds) * Kurt S. Adler * Les Chocolats Vadeboncoeur * ''Star Trek Pure Silver Miniature Collection'' (New Zealand Mint) * Noteworthy * Pez * Silver Deer * StarTrek.com * ThinkGeek * Westland Giftware * Willabee & Ward Promotional and home video premiums * Paramount/CBS: **Paramount Home Entertainment **''Star Trek'' (film) **''Star Trek Beyond'' **''Star Trek Into Darkness'' **''Star Trek Shuttle Box'' **''Star Trek: The Next Generation Borg Box'' **''Star Trek: The Next Generation Borg Mega Cube'' **''Star Trek - The Original Crew Movie Collection'' Special Edition **''Star Trek: Voyager Ultimate Collection'' See also * Collectibles * Model * ''Star Trek'' model kits * Studio model Category:Collectibles Category:Collectible companies